Terminator
The Terminator series is an American cyberpunk media franchise created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. The franchise encompasses a series of films, comics, novels, and additional media, concerning battles between Skynet's synthetic intelligent machine network and John Connor's Resistance forces with the rest of the human race. Skynet's most well-known products in its genocidal goals are the various terminator models, such as the T-800 (Model 101), who was portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Terminator original Terminator film] in 1984, and similar units he also portrayed in the later films. By 2010, the franchise has generated $3 billion in revenue.[1] Contents *1Premise **1.1Judgment Day *2Films **2.1''The Terminator'' (1984) **2.2''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) **2.3''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (2003) **2.4''Terminator Salvation'' (2009) **2.5''Terminator Genisys'' (2015) **2.6''Terminator: Dark Fate'' (2019) *3Television **3.1''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' (2008–2009) *4Web series **4.1''Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series'' (2009) **4.2''Terminator Genisys: The YouTube Chronicles'' (2015) *5Cast and crew **5.1Cast **5.2Crew *6Reception **6.1Box office performance **6.2Critical and public response **6.3Cultural impact *7Cancelled projects **7.1''Terminator Salvation'' trilogy **7.2''Terminator Genisys'' trilogy **7.3Television *8Other media **8.1Video games **8.2Novels **8.3Comics and graphic novels **8.4''The Terminator Collectible Card Game'' *9See also *10Notes *11References *12External links Premisehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=1 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Terminator(Future_War).png Concept art illustrating the conflicts between Skynet and the Resistance in a post-apocalyptic, futuristic setting, envisioned by creator James Cameron for the 1984 film The Terminator The central theme of the franchise is the battle for survival between the nearly-extinct human race and the world-spanning synthetic intelligence that is Skynet. Skynet is positioned in the first film as a U.S. strategic "Global Digital Defense Network" computer system by Cyberdyne Systems which becomes self-aware. Upon activation, it immediately perceives all humans as a "security threat", and formulates a plan to systematically wipe out humanity itself. The system initiates a nuclear first strike against Russia, thereby ensuring a devastating second strike and a nuclear holocaust which it anticipates will instantly wipe out much of humanity. Indeed, it does, with approximately 3 billion casualties, more than half of the total human population at the time, in the resulting nuclear war. In the post-apocalyptic aftermath, Skynet later builds up its own autonomous machine-based military capability which includes the Terminators used against individual human targets and therefore proceeds to wage a persistent total war against the surviving elements of humanity, some of whom have militarily organized themselves into a Resistance. At some point in this future, Skynet develops the ability of time travel, and both it and the Resistance seek to use this technology in order to win the war; either by altering or accelerating past events in Skynet's favour, or by preventing or forestalling the (present) apocalyptic timeline. Judgment Dayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=2 edit In the franchise, Judgment Day (a reference to the biblical Day of Judgment) is referred to as the date on which Skynet becomes self-aware, decides to exterminate mankind, and launches a nuclear attack on Russia to provoke a nuclear counter-strike against the United States. Due to time travel and the consequent ability to change the future, several differing dates are given for Judgment Day in different films in the franchise. In Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Sarah Connor states that Judgment Day will occur on August 29, 1997. However, this date is delayed following the attack on Cyberdyne Systems in the second film. In Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines and Terminator Salvation, Judgment Day was postponed to July 2003;[2][3][4] in the separate chronology of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, the attack on Cyberdyne Systems delayed Judgment Day to April 21, 2011. In Terminator Genisys, the fifth film in the franchise, Judgment Day was postponed to an unspecified day in October 2017, attributed to altered events in both the future and the past. Sarah and Kyle Reese time travel to 2017 and seemingly defeat Skynet but the system core, contained inside a subterranean blast shelter, secretly survives, thus further delaying Judgment Day. Filmshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=3 edit ''The Terminator'' (1984)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=4 edit Main article: The Terminator The Terminator is a 1984 science fiction action film released by Orion Pictures, co-written and directed by James Cameron and starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton and Michael Biehn. It is the first work in the Terminator franchise. In the film, machines take over the world in the near future, directed by the artificial intelligence Skynet. With its sole mission to completely annihilate humanity, it develops android assassins called Terminators that outwardly appear human. A man named John Connor starts the Tech-Com resistance to fight the machines, defeat Skynet and free humanity. With a human victory imminent, the machines' only choice is to send a Terminator back in time to kill John's mother, Sarah Connor, and prevent the boy's birth, thereby handicapping the resistance from ever being founded in the first place. With the fate of humanity at stake, John sends soldier Kyle Reese back to protect Sarah Connor, and thus ensure his own existence. Also starring Emmy winner Paul Winfield. It was released on October 26, 1984 to critical acclaim and grossed $78.4 million worldwide. ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=5 edit Main article: Terminator 2: Judgment Day Terminator 2: Judgment Day is the 1991 sequel to the original Terminator film and released by TriStar Pictures. It is co-written, directed, and produced by James Cameron and stars Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Edward Furlong, Robert Patrick, and Joe Morton. After machines fail to prevent John Connor from being born, they try again in 1995, this time attempting to terminate him as a child by using a more advanced Terminator, the T-1000. As before, John sends back a protector for his younger self, a reprogrammed Terminator, who is a doppelgänger to the one from the previous film. After eleven years of preparing for the future war, Sarah decides to use the same tactics the machines used on her: preventing Skynet from being invented by destroying Cyberdyne Systems before they create it. It was released on July 3, 1991 to critical acclaim and grossed $523.7 million worldwide. Additionally, it also won several Academy Awards, one most notably for its then-cutting edge computer animation. The film was remastered for 3D and re-released in August 2017. ''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (2003)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=6 edit Main article: Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, released by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America and Columbia Pictures internationally, is the 2003 sequel to Terminator 2 and is written by John Brancato, Michael Ferris, directed by Jonathan Mostow and starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Nick Stahl, Claire Danes and Kristanna Loken. As a result of the destruction of Cyberdyne at the end of Terminator 2, the Skynet takeover has been postponed, not averted. In an attempt to ensure a victory by the machines, a new Terminator, the T-X, is sent back to terminate the lives of as many of John Connor's future lieutenants as is possible, including John Connor himself and his future wife Kate Brewster. In addition, the T-X's second mission is to assassinate Kate's father, General Robert Brewster (David Andrews), who is Skynet's primary creator, along with his staff; it anticipates that John and Kate would attempt to seek the general's help in stopping Skynet. After Connor's future self is terminated by a doppelgänger of his previous protector, Kate reprograms it and sends it back to save them both from the T-X. It was released on July 2, 2003 to mixed reviews and grossed $433.4 million worldwide. ''Terminator Salvation'' (2009)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=7 edit Main article: Terminator Salvation Terminator Salvation is the fourth installment of the Terminator film series, and was made by The Halcyon Company and again distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Columbia Pictures with an original release on May 21, 2009 to mixed reviews and which grossed $371.4 million. It was written by John Brancato and Michael Ferris, directed by McG,[5] and stars Christian Bale as John Connor and Sam Worthington (who was personally recommended by James Cameron[6]) as Marcus Wright.[7] Following the events of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, after Skynet has destroyed much of humanity in a nuclear holocaust, John struggles to become the leader of humanity to which he is destined, while Marcus Wright finds his place in an unfamiliar post-apocalyptic world. In this future, altered by the events of the second film, the T-800 Terminators (Roland Kickinger with CG-rendered facial likeness of Arnold Schwarzenegger[8]) are coming online sooner than expected. The film also stars Anton Yelchin as Kyle Reese,[9] Bryce Dallas Howard, Moon Bloodgood, Common, Michael Ironside and Helena Bonham Carter. ''Terminator Genisys'' (2015)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=8 edit Main article: Terminator Genisys Terminator Genisys is the fifth installment of the franchise, and, in addition, serves as a reboot that features the main characters from the first two films created by James Cameron, Gale Anne Hurd and William Wisher, Jr., portrayed by a new cast with the exception of Arnold Schwarzenegger reprising his role as the eponymous character. Additionally, Oscar winner J. K. Simmons joined the cast as Detective O'Brien, serving as an ally for the film's protagonists. The feature-length production was written by Laeta Kalogridis and Patrick Lussier, and directed by Alan Taylor. It was made by Skydance Productions and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The story takes place in an alternate reality resulting from a chain of events related to Skynet's (Matt Smith) actions throughout a previous timeline. Prior to this alteration, on the verge of winning the war against Skynet, John Connor (Jason Clarke) sends his trusted right-hand officer Kyle Reese (Jai Courtney) back through time to save his mother's life and ensure his own existence, but Kyle arrives at an alternate timeline where Skynet had never launched its initial attack in 1997, and, therefore, Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke) was brought up by a reprogrammed Terminator (Schwarzenegger), sent by an unknown party to be her guardian ever since childhood. Now Sarah, Kyle and the Guardian need to escape the T-800 Model 101 (Brett Azar with CG-rendered likeness of Schwarzenegger from the first film), the T-1000 (Lee Byung-hun) and Skynet's mysterious nanocyte prototype: the T-3000, in an attempt to stop Judgment Day from ever happening; while trying to uncover the secrets behind Cyberdyne Systems' new application software: Genisys. Assisting the trio is Detective O'Brien (Simmons), whose investigation into Terminators and time travelers lead him to learn about Skynet, and helps the protagonists in their mission to avert Judgment Day. The film was released on July 1, 2015 and grossed $440.6 million worldwide. ''Terminator: Dark Fate'' (2019)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=9 edit Main article: Terminator: Dark Fate Terminator: Dark Fate is a direct sequel to Terminator 2: Judgment Day. It was directed by Tim Miller and is scheduled for release on November 1, 2019.[10] It stars Linda Hamilton and Arnold Schwarzenegger, reprising their roles as Sarah Connor and the Terminator, respectively.[11] The film also stars Mackenzie Davis, Natalia Reyes, and Gabriel Luna.[12][13] Jude Collie and Brett Azar have also been cast as a young John Connor and a younger T-800, respectively.[14] Terminator Genisys was intended to be the first film in a new stand-alone film trilogy, but the planned sequels were cancelled following the film's disappointing box-office performance. Genisys producer David Ellison recruited James Cameron to produce a new film with him, which would become Terminator: Dark Fate.[15][16][17][18] The film is intended as the first in a new trilogy of Terminator films.[19] The writers' room included Josh Friedman, creator of the television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Other writers included David S. Goyer, Justin Rhodes and Billy Ray.[20] The creative team has stated that the new film will feature a young 18- to 21-year-old, who could potentially lead the franchise should the first film be successful. Miller made mention of creating a theme park attraction akin to T2 3-D: Battle Across Time should the film prove successful.[21] Because the series deals with time-travel, the film ignores the premise of the last three films and the TV series and is not titled Terminator 6, as it is also a direct sequel to Terminator 2: Judgment Day.[22] Filming began in Isleta del Moro, Almería[23][24] on June 4, 2018, shooting for a month there, before shooting the rest in America. Televisionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=10 edit ''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' (2008–2009)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=11 edit Main article: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Sarah (Lena Headey) and John Connor (Thomas Dekker) as they try to "live under the radar", after the explosion at Cyberdyne. Summer Glau plays a Terminator named Cameron and Brian Austin Green plays Derek Reese, the brother of Kyle Reese, both sent back in time to protect the Connors and prevent for another Judgment Day. Web serieshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=12 edit ''Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series'' (2009)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=13 edit Main article: Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series Set in 2016, twelve years after Judgment Day, Blair Williams (voiced by Moon Bloodgood) who is fighting the war against the machines in downtown Los Angeles, while tracking down the computer hacker named Laz Howard (voiced by Cam Clarke) and trying to pursue him to join sides with the resistance. ''Terminator Genisys: The YouTube Chronicles'' (2015)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=14 edit Terminator Genisys: The YouTube Chronicles was released in three parts on June 22, 2015 to promote the fifth film, produced by Heresy.[25][26] The web series was directed by Charles Paek and written by Jay Bushman. It features several YouTubers appeared with Arnold Schwarzenegger as the T-800, as they stand together against the T-360 (played by fellow YouTuber, Toby Turner). Cast and crewhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=15 edit Casthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=16 edit Key*A Y indicates the actor portrayed the role of a younger version of the character. *An O indicates a role as an older version of the character. *A V indicates the actor or actress lent only his or her voice for his or her film character. *An M indicates the model served as a body double, with the actor or actress's likeness superimposed onto the model. *An L indicates the actor or actress lent only their likeness for his or her film character. *An P indicates an appearance through a photographic still. *A dark gray cell indicates the character was not in the film. Crewhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=17 edit Receptionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=18 edit Box office performancehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=19 edit Critical and public responsehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=20 edit Cultural impacthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=21 edit The Terminator franchise, most notably James Cameron's original films, The Terminator and Terminator 2: Judgment Day, has had a significant impact on popular culture. The film franchise placed #17 on the top 25 greatest film franchises by IGN[50] and is also in the top 30 highest-grossing franchises. According to Rotten Tomatoes, the Terminator franchise is the sixth highest rated franchise on the site behind the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_(franchise) Toy Story franchise], the Dollars trilogy, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_(film_series) The Lord of the Rings film trilogy], the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mad_Max_(franchise) Mad Max franchise], and the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars original Star Wars trilogy], but in front of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones_(franchise) Indiana Jones franchise]. The Terminator has been selected for preservation in the National Film Registry by the Library of Congress as being "Culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant."[51] The American Film Institute (AFI) has also recognized both films on a number of occasions: the line "I'll be back" from The Terminator placed as the 37th-best movie quote, while "Hasta la vista, baby" from Terminator 2 ranked 76th on the same list. The Terminator character from The Terminator was voted the 22nd-greatest villain; meanwhile, the T-800 (of the same likeness) in Terminator 2: Judgment Day was voted the 48th-greatest hero; this is the only time the same character has appeared on the two opposing lists. In the 100 Years...100 series list, the Terminator franchise was voted the 42nd most thrilling. Finally, Terminator 2: Judgment Day ranked 8th on AFI's top 10 list in the science fiction genre.[52] Both films are the source of numerous pop culture references, such as the use of "I'll be back" in countless other media, including different variations of the phrase by Arnold himself in many of his subsequent films, and in cameo appearances by Robert Patrick as the T-1000, in The Last Action Hero and Wayne's World. The Simpsons have also spoofed both films, and the T-1000 in particular, on a number of occasions.[53][54][55] The references are also made when Schwarzenegger was elected as California governor during the recall election, which a newspaper headline said "Davis Terminated."[citation needed] Terminator 2 is the only film in the series to garner attention at the Academy Awards, with six nominations and four wins[56] and is rated highly among critics.[37][38] In 2006 the readers of Total Film magazine rated The Terminator cinema's 72nd best film, and Terminator 2: Judgment Day the 33rd.[57] All five Terminator films have had very respectable box office gross, though after James Cameron left the series it saw diminishing returns in subsequent films. The Terminator made $78 million worldwide, far surpassing its $6 million budget and becoming a major sleeper hit. Terminator 2: Judgment Day grossed approximately $520 million globally, becoming a major blockbuster and the top-grossing film of 1991. Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines did not fare as well, with $433 million, making it the seventh highest-grossing film of 2003. Terminator Salvation grossed an estimated $371 million worldwide, a figure below industry expectations and the lowest of any of the sequels in the series.[34] Terminator Genisys grossed $440 million, which was higher than the other two films. Cancelled projectshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=22 edit ''Terminator Salvation'' trilogyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=23 edit On May 9, 2007, it was announced that production rights to the Terminator series had passed from the feuding of Andrew G. Vajna and Mario Kassar to The Halcyon Company. The producers of the company hoped to start a new trilogy based on the franchise.[58] But due to the box office failure of the fourth film and legal troubles, the Terminator Salvation trilogy was cancelled. ''Terminator Genisys'' trilogyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=24 edit By December 2013, there were plans for Terminator Genisys to be the start of a new trilogy of films.[59][60] In September 2014, Paramount announced release dates for the two Genisys sequels: May 19, 2017 and June 29, 2018.[61] Terminator Genisys producer David Ellison described the film and its intended trilogy as standalone projects based on Cameron's original Terminator films. Ellison said Terminator Genisys is neither a sequel or a prequel to the previous films, saying "For us this is Terminator 1, this is not Terminator 5".[62] The sequels to Genisys were tentatively known as Terminator 2 and Terminator 3.[62][61][63] The two sequels were to be filmed back to back during nine months of continuous shooting.[64] The storylines for the two sequels were devised by Genisys writers Kalogridis and Lussier.[65][62] The trilogy was being planned out before Terminator Genisys began filming, as producers David Ellison and Dana Goldberg wanted the full storyline finished ahead of time rather than having to "figure it out as you go along," stating, "We spent a lot of time breaking that down, and we do know what the last line of the third movie is, should we be lucky enough to get to make it."[66] Production on the sequels was contingent on whether Terminator Genisys would be successful;[66] development of the trilogy stalled in 2015 after the film's disappointing box-office performance.[67][68][69] The planned sequels were ultimately cancelled,[70] with Terminator 2 being removed from Paramount's release schedule in January 2016.[63] The new trilogy would have explained who sent Pops back in time to protect Sarah Connor.[71] In February 2015, Schwarzenegger said he would reprise his role for the second film in the trilogy, with filming set to begin in 2016.[72] J. K. Simmons would have had further involvement in the new trilogy,[71] and Dayo Okeniyi would have a significant role reprising his role as Danny Dyson in the second film,[71][64] which would have focused on John Connor's life after becoming part machine. Jason Clarke said about the cancelled Genisys sequel:[70] Televisionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=25 edit By December 2013, Skydance Productions and Annapurna Pictures were developing a new Terminator television series. Ashley Miller and Zack Stentz, who had worked together previously on Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, were named as writers and executive producers. The series was said to deviate from the franchise's history at a critical moment in 1984's The Terminator, and would also integrate with the then-projected film series' direct sequels to Terminator Genisys.[59][66] With the rights reverting to James Cameron in 2019, the planned television series connected to Terminator Genisys has since been cancelled. Other mediahttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=26 edit Video gameshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=27 edit See also: List of Terminator video games Novelshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=28 edit See also: T2 (novel series) Comics and graphic novelshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=29 edit See also: List of Terminator comics In 1988, NOW Comics published an ongoing series with John Connor as the main character in 2031, after sending Kyle Reese back to 1984 to protect his mother. The Terminators in this canon had more human-like endoskeletons, and some issues would deal with subordinates of Connor's in the ruins of certain geographic areas. The seventeen issue series was followed by two limited series.[73][74][75] Dark Horse Comics acquired the rights in 1990 and published The Terminator (titled Tempest in trade paperbacks to distinguish itself), where a group of human soldiers and four Terminators come to the present, to respectively kill or protect the developers of Skynet. One of the Terminators is Dudley, a human doctor with cybernetic implants, and he betrays his group as he feels he can make a difference in the past.[76] In the following year's sequel Secondary Objectives, the surviving Terminator leader, C890.L, is reprogrammed to destroy another Terminators sent to aid him and kill Sarah Connor.[77] In the immediate follow-up The Enemy Within, C890.L rebuilds and modifies himself to become more dangerous than ever, while a team of human assassins attempt to return to the past and kill a Skynet developer.[78] The 1992 Endgame concludes this arc, with human colonel Mary Randall, having lost Dudley and her soldiers in the final battle with C890.L, protecting Sarah Connor as she goes into labor. Sarah gives birth to a girl named Jane, whose future leadership means Skynet is quickly defeated and never develops time travel.[79] Dark Horse published a 1992 one-shot written by James Dale Robinson and drawn by Matt Wagner. It followed a female Terminator and a resistance fighter battling for the life of another Sarah Connor: Sarah Lang, who has married artist Michael Connor and intends to kill him for his money.[80] The following year they published the limited series Hunters and Killers, set during the war, where special Terminators with ceramic skeletons and genuine organs are created to impersonate leaders in the Russian resistance.[81] Another limited series was published in 1998, focusing on the misadventures of two malfunctioning Terminators in Death Valley. They kill a man named Ken Norden, mistaking his wife Sara and son Jon for the Connors.[82] This set up the following year's comic The Dark Years, where Jon Norden fights alongside John Connor in 2030. In The Dark Years, another Terminator is sent to eliminate John and his mother in 1999.[83] In 2013, Dark Horse released a sequel comic based on the 2009 film Terminator Salvation, entitled Terminator Salvation: The Final Battle.[84] Terminators have crossed over with RoboCop, Superman, and Alien vs. Predator. In RoboCop versus The Terminator (1992) and Superman vs. The Terminator: Death to the Future (2000), the heroes must prevent the war ravaged future.[85][86] In 2000, Dark Horse also published Alien versus Predator versus The Terminator, where Skynet, who went dormant after Connor defeated them, has returned and are creating an Alien-Terminator hybrid. The Ellen Ripley clone (from Alien: Resurrection) and the Predators join forces to stop them.[87] Malibu Comics published twin series in 1995. One was a sequel to Terminator 2: Judgment Day, where Sarah and John encounter two T-800s and a female T-1000. The other was a prequel exploring how Connor sent Reese and the T-800 back in time, and the creation of the T-1000 (which took its default appearance from a captive soldier). The conclusions of both series were published in one issue.[88][89] Beckett Comics published three series to promote Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, each consisting of two issues.[90][91][92] The Terminator: Infinity (2007) comic book series by Dynamite Entertainment (a sequel to Terminator 3) depicts Connor on July 17, 2009. Kate Brewster died the year before, and he is aided by a future Terminator named Uncle Bob. They create a homing signal to bring together other human survivors, beginning the resistance. The series is also tied into another one of Dynamite's publications, Painkiller Jane, for two issues.[93] Dynamite are releasing a sequel Terminator: Revolution and at all the same time IDW Publishing are releasing a Salvation tie-in, possible because the former is based on the Terminator 2 license.[94] ''The Terminator Collectible Card Game''https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=30 edit The Terminator Collectible Card Game was released in 2000 by Precedence.[95] See alsohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=31 edit *Darwin among the Machines *Grandfather paradox *Soft science fiction *Time travel in fiction *''T2-3D: Battle Across Time'' *List of the highest-grossing media franchises Noteshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=32 edit *'^1' Arnold Schwarzenegger's facial likeness was utilized via CGI, applied to Kickinger's body performance. The CGI model was made from a mold of his face made in 1984, scanned to create the digital makeup.[96] *'^2' Michael Biehn reprised his role in a cameo appearance. The scene was cut from the theatrical release,[97] but was restored in the Special Edition of the film. *'^3' Emilia Clarke and Jason Clarke are not related.[98] #'^' Micheal Biehn reprised his role as Kyle Reese in cameo scene in which he visits Sarah in a dream of hers. His scene was ultimately deleted, but was later restored when the film was re-released in 1993 and 1997 under the name Terminator 2: Judgment Day – Special Edition Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=33 edit #'^' "Pacificor Names Latham & Watkins to Field Terminator Inquiries". Business Wire. Berkshire Hathaway. February 17, 2010. Retrieved March 5, 2017. #'^' Hagberg, David (2003). [https://books.google.com/books?id=DU-hnoszGTMC Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines]. Macmillan. ISBN 9780765347411. Retrieved September 6, 2019. #'^' Paradigm Entertainment (2004). Terminator 3: The Redemption. Atari. #'^' Cox, Greg (2010). [https://books.google.com/books?id=JGY4CgAAQBAJ&pg=PT229#v=onepage&q&f=false Terminator Salvation: Cold War]. Titan Books. ISBN 9781848569348. Retrieved September 6, 2019. #'^' Kit, Borys (April 14, 2008). "Bale to segue from 'Dark Knight' to 'Terminator'". Reuters. #'^' Fleming, Michael; Garrett, Diane (February 12, 2008). "Worthington to star in 'Terminator'". Variety. Retrieved April 14,2008. Worthington will play the role of Marcus, a central figure in a three-picture arc that begins after Skynet has destroyed much of humanity... #'^' Serpe, Gina (December 2, 2007). "Bale Goes Batty For Terminator 4". E! News. Retrieved April 14, 2008. #'^' Michael Fleming (April 22, 2009). "Digital Governator set for 'Terminator'". Variety. Retrieved February 7, 2012. #'^' Goldstein, Gregg (March 19, 2008). "Yelchin finds 'Salvation'". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on April 19, 2008. Retrieved April 14, 2008. #'^' Pountain, David (October 23, 2018). "The Terminator Moves Up To Wonder Woman 1984's Old Release Slot". We Got This Covered. Retrieved October 23, 2018. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help) #'^' "Linda Hamilton Set to Return to 'Terminator' Franchise (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. September 19, 2017. Retrieved October 3, 2017. #'^' "Terminator 6 Gets Blade Runner 2049 Star Mackenzie Davis". MovieWeb. March 8, 2018. Retrieved April 13, 2018. #'^' "Gabriel Luna is New Terminator, Natalia Rayes & Diego Boneta Set To Star Tim Miller-Jim Cameron Reboot". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved April 13, 2018. #'^' "Photo Shows Return of Young John Connor In 'Terminator,' Which Will Take Us Back to the '90s!". Bloody Disgusting. Retrieved June 6, 2018. #'^' Haas, Mariah (July 20, 2019). "'Terminator: Dark Fate' to be rated R". Fox News. Associated Press. Retrieved July 24, 2019. #'^' Mike Fleming Jr (January 20, 2017). "He's Back! James Cameron To Godfather 'Terminator' With 'Deadpool' Helmer Tim Miller". Deadline. #'^' "What's Actually Happening With The Terminator Franchise, According To The Producer". Cinema Blend. March 21, 2017. #'^' Alex Leadbeater (May 20, 2017). "Terminator 6: Schwarzenegger Says He's Back". Screen Rant. Retrieved October 3, 2017. #'^' Libbey, Dirk (July 26, 2017). "Where The Terminator Franchise Is Going Next, According To James Cameron". Cinemablend.com. Retrieved October 3, 2017. #'^' Kroll, Justin; Lang, Brent (November 17, 2017). [https://variety.com/2017/film/news/terminator-new-movie-writer-billy-ray-1202617746/ "New Terminator Film Writers Room Adds Billy Ray To Polish The Script"]. Variety. Retrieved November 18, 2017. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help) #'^' "Terminator 6 Writers Room". TheTerminatorFans.com. September 20, 2017. Retrieved October 3, 2017. #'^' "EXCLUSIVE: SCHWARZENEGGER Talks TERMINATOR 6". TheTerminatorFans.com. September 21, 2017. Retrieved October 3, 2017. #'^' Martínez, D. (May 30, 2018). "'Terminator' ya se rueda en la playa del Rinconcillo en la Isleta del Moro". Diario de Almería(in Spanish). Grupo Joly. Retrieved May 30, 2018. #'^' Martínez, D. (May 17, 2018). "La Isleta acoge unos decorados para el rodaje de la película 'Terminator'". Diario de Almería (in Spanish). Grupo Joly. Retrieved May 30, 2018. #'^' Brouwer, Bree (June 22, 2015). "YouTube Stars Debut 'Terminator' Web Series With Arnold Schwarzenegger". Tubefilter. Retrieved June 5, 2019. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help) #'^' Brouwer, Bree (April 10, 2015). "YouTube Stars Participate In 'Terminator'-Themed Campaign With Arnold Schwarzenegger At YouTube Space LA". Tubefilter. Retrieved June 5, 2019. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help) #'^' "The Terminator (1984)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 5, 2012. #'^' "Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 5, 2012. #'^' https://slate.com/culture/2005/05/how-schwarzenegger-raked-in-the-bucks-on-terminator-3.html #'^' "Terminator Salvation (2009)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 5, 2012. #'^' "Terminator: Genisys (2015)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 23, 2015. #'^' Pamela McClintock (April 25, 2015). "Summer Box Office: What's Behind Warner Bros.' Risky Move to Release Nine Movies". The Hollywood Reporter. (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved June 17, 2015. #'^' Zinski, Dan (March 5, 2019). "Terminator 6 Budget Is $160-$200 Million (Currently), Says Arnold Schwarzenegger". ScreenRant. Archived from the original on March 6, 2019. Retrieved March 6, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-mojo-franchise_35-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-mojo-franchise_35-1 ''b] "Terminator Moviesat". Box Office Mojo. Amazon.com. Retrieved March 9, 2015. #'^' "The Terminator". Rotten Tomatoes (Flixster). Retrieved July 2, 2015. #'^' "The Terminator (1984): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved August 18, 2012. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-rt-t2_38-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-rt-t2_38-1 ''b] "Terminator 2: Judgment Day". Rotten Tomatoes (Flixster). Retrieved July 2, 2015. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-mc-t2_39-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-mc-t2_39-1 ''b] "Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved August 18, 2012. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Tcs_40-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Tcs_40-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Tcs_40-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Tcs_40-3 ''d] "CinemaScore". CinemaScore. Retrieved March 8,2015. #'^' "Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines". Rotten Tomatoes(Flixster). Retrieved July 2, 2015. #'^' [http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/terminator3 "Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) Reviews"]. Metacritic. Retrieved August 18, 2012. #'^' "Terminator Salvation". Rotten Tomatoes (Flixster). Retrieved July 2, 2015. #'^' "Terminator Salvation (2009): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved August 18, 2012. #'^' "Terminator Genisys". Rotten Tomatoes (Flixster). Retrieved July 2, 2015. #'^' "Terminator Genisys". Metacritic (CBS Interactive). Retrieved June 30, 2015. #'^' "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season 1". Rotten Tomatoes (Flixster). #'^' "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Reviews". Metacritic. CNET Networks. Retrieved December 15, 2008. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help) #'^' "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season 2". Rotten Tomatoes (Flixster). #'^' "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season Two: Reviews". Metacritic. CNET Networks. Retrieved December 15,2008. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help) #'^' "Top 25 Movie Franchises of All Time: #17". IGN Entertainment, Inc. IGN. December 4, 2006. #'^' "Library of Congress adds 'Terminator' to archive". The San Francisco Chronicle. December 31, 2008. Archived from the original on September 12, 2012. #'^' "American Film Institute:". Connect.afi.com. Archived from the original on July 16, 2011. Retrieved January 14, 2012. #'^' Season 5 Episode 16 Homer Loves Flanders #'^' Season 2 Episode 14 Principal Charming #'^' http://www.duffzone.org/content.php?title=reft2 #'^' "Terminator 2: Judgment Day: Awards". Retrieved March 4,2017. #'^' "Total Film Top 100" – via Blogspot. #'^' B. Alan Orange (May 9, 2007). "There Will Be a Terminator 4!". MovieWeb. Retrieved May 9, 2007. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-THR_60-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-THR_60-1 ''b] Lesley Goldberg (December 6, 2013). "New 'Terminator' TV series in the works". The Hollywood Reporter. Guggenheim Partners. Retrieved August 1, 2019. #'^' Ben Kendrick (December 6, 2013). "New 'Terminator' TV Series To Tie-In With Movie Reboot Trilogy". Screen Rant. Retrieved August 1, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Deadline2014_62-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Deadline2014_62-1 ''b] "Paramount Carves Out Dates For Next Two 'Terminator' Pics, Sets 'The Gambler' Redo For Oscar-Qualifying Run". Deadline Hollywood. September 5, 2014. Retrieved August 1,2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-io9_63-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-io9_63-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-io9_63-2 c''] Woerner, Meredith (March 25, 2015). "I Stared Into The Red Eye Of The T-800 On The Terminator: Genisys Set". io9. Retrieved August 1, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-THR2016_64-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-THR2016_64-1 b''] Pamela McClintock (January 20, 2016). "Paramount Takes 'Terminator' Sequel Off Release Schedule". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved August 1, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-SlashVisit_65-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-SlashVisit_65-1 b''] Sciretta, Peter (March 25, 2015). "40 Things We Learned on the Set of 'Terminator: Genisys'". /Film. Retrieved August 1,2019. #^' "'Terminator Genisys': Jason Clarke is a Different Type of John Connor". ''ScreenRant. March 25, 2015. Retrieved August 1,2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Sciretta_67-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Sciretta_67-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Sciretta_67-2 ''c] Sciretta, Peter (June 26, 2015). "Why a Trilogy Was Planned Before Making 'Terminator Genisys;' How Will the Terminator TV Series Connect?". /Film. Retrieved August 1,2019. #'^' Kim Masters. "The Dangers When Financiers Think They Can Produce Movies, Too". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved August 1, 2019. #'^' "TheGrill 2015: 'Terminator: Genisys' Producer on Franchise's Future: Not on Hold but 'Re-Adjusting' (Video)". TheWrap. Retrieved August 1, 2019. #'^' Anthony D'Alessandro, Nancy Tartaglione. "'Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation' Becomes Highest Grossing 2D Film in China". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved August 1, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Slash_71-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Slash_71-1 ''b] "Abandoned 'Terminator Genisys' Sequel Plot Focused on Cyborg John Connor". /Film. April 6, 2018. Retrieved August 1,2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Verge_72-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Verge_72-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise)#cite_ref-Verge_72-2 c] Bishop, Brian (July 2, 2015). "How the director of Terminator Genisys recreated James Cameron's 1984; "The best compliment would be a lawsuit."". The Verge. Retrieved August 1, 2019. #'^' "Arnold Schwarzenegger Says He'll be Back for Terminator Genisys Sequel". ComingSoon.net. February 24, 2015. Retrieved August 1, 2019. #'^' The Terminator 1–17 (1988–1989), NOW Comics #'^' Ron Fortier (w), Alex Ross (p). Terminator: The Burning Earth 1–5 (March–July 1990), NOW Comics #'^' Terminator: All My Futures Past 1–2 (1990), NOW Comics #'^' John Arcudi (w), Chris Warner (p). The Terminator 4 issues (August–November 1990), Dark Horse Comics #'^' James Dale Robinson (w), Paul Gulacy (p). The Terminator: Secondary Objectives 4 issues (July–October 1991), Dark Horse Comics #'^' Ian Edginton (w), Vincent Giarrano (a). The Terminator: The Enemy Within 4 issues (November 1991 to February 1992), Dark Horse Comics #'^' James Dale Robinson (w), Jackson Guice (p). The Terminator: Endgame 3 issues (September–November 1992), Dark Horse Comics #'^' James Dale Robinson (w), Matt Wagner (a). The Terminator(July 1991), Dark Horse Comics #'^' Toren Smith, Adam Warren, Chris Warner (w), Bill Jaaska (p). The Terminator: Hunters and Killers 3 issues (March–May 1992), Dark Horse Comics #'^' Alan Grant (w), Guy Davis (a). The Terminator: Death Valley 5 issues (August–December 1998), Dark Horse Comics #'^' Alan Grant (w), Mel Rubi, Trevor McCarthy (p). The Terminator: The Dark Years 1–4 (September–December 1999), Dark Horse Comics #'^' "SDCC EXCLUSIVE: JMS Explores Skynet in "Terminator: The Final Battle"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved March 11,2016. #'^' Frank Miller (w), Walt Simonson (a). RoboCop versus The Terminator 4 issues (May–August 1992), Dark Horse Comics #'^' Alan Grant (w), Steve Pugh (p). Superman vs. The Terminator: Death to the Future 4 issues (January–March 2000), Dark Horse Comics #'^' Mark Schultz (w), Mel Rubi (p). Alien versus Predator versus The Terminator 4 issues (April–July 2000), Dark Horse Comics #'^' Terminator 2: Judgment Day – Cybernetic Dawn 1–5 (November 1995 to February 1996, April 1996), Malibu Comics #'^' Terminator 2: Judgement Day – Nuclear Twilight 1–5 (November 1995 to February 1996, April 1996), Malibu Comics #'^' Ivan Brandon (w), Goran Parlov (p). Terminator 3: Before the Rise 2 issues (July and August 2003), Beckett Comics #'^' Miles Gunter (w), Mike Hawthone (p). Terminator 3: Eyes of the Rise 2 issues (September and October 2003), Beckett Comics #'^' Miles Gunter (w), Kieron Dwyer (p). Terminator 3: Fragmented 2 issues (November and December 2003), Beckett Comics #'^' Simon Furman (w). Terminator 2: Infinity 1–5 (July–November 2005), Dynamite Entertainment #'^' Furman on Making Dynamite's Terminator Revolutionary, Comic Book Resources, October 20, 2008 #'^' Miller, John Jackson (2003), Scrye Collectible Card Game Checklist & Price Guide, Second Edition, pp. 596–597. #'^' Michael Fleming (April 22, 2009). "Digital Governator set for 'Terminator'". Variety. Retrieved April 23, 2009. #'^' "Biehn out of 'Terminator 2'". Reading Eagle. July 1, 1991. Retrieved August 24, 2010. #'^' Goldberg, Matt (December 11, 2013). "Jason Clarke in Talks to Play John Connor in TERMINATOR: GENESIS; Director and Studio at Odds over Actress for Sarah Connor". Collider. Retrieved August 22, 2015. External linkshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Terminator_(franchise)&action=edit&section=34 edit *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svgUnited States portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Video-x-generic.svgFilm portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Blank_television_set.svgTelevision portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Speech_balloon.svgComics portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:WPVG_icon_2016.svgVideo games portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sf-userbox.pngScience Fiction portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Bluetank.pngWar portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Rubik%27s_cube_v3.svg1980s portal *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Alcatel_9109HA.png1990s portal *[https://www.allmovie.com/movie/v281909 Terminator] at AllMovie *"Scripts N-Z". (Includes Terminator-franchise scripts) SciFiScripts.com. Archived from the original on December 29, 2013. Retrieved February 15, 2014. *Anders, Charlie Jane (March 31, 2009). "A Whiteboard That Explains Terminator's Entire History". io9.com. Retrieved February 15, 2014. |- ! scope="row"|Soundtracks | *''The Terminator'' *''The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' |- ! scope="row"|Video games | *''The Terminator'' *''T2: Arcade'' *''Rampage'' *''RoboCop Versus The Terminator'' *''Future Shock'' *''Skynet'' *''Dawn of Fate'' *''Rise of the Machines'' *''War of the Machines'' *''The Redemption'' *''Salvation'' *''Genisys: Future War'' *''Gears 5'' *''WWE 2K16'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' *''Mortal Kombat 11'' *''Resistance'' |- ! scope="row"|Publishing | *Comics **''Aliens versus Predator versus The Terminator'' **''RoboCop Versus The Terminator'' **''Superman vs. The Terminator: Death to the Future'' **''The Burning Earth'' **''Infinity'' **''Salvation: The Final Battle'' *''T2 Trilogy'' |- ! scope="row"|Attractions | *''T2-3D: Battle Across Time'' *''Terminator X: A Laser Battle for Salvation'' *''Terminator Salvation: The Ride'' |- ! scope="row"|Other | *Quotes **"I'll be back" **"Hasta la vista, baby" *Music **"You Could Be Mine" **"The Current" *''Salvation: The Machinima Series'' *''Lady Terminator'' *''The Terminators'' |- ! scope="row"|Related | *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soldier_(The_Outer_Limits) Soldier (The Outer Limits)] *''Shocking Dark'' |} Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)